Transformers fanon wiki (2)
Transformers (2018TV Series) that is replacement of (RID 2015) on my way Trivia Peter Cullen should play again Optimus Prime including Frank Welker as Megatron,Phil LaMarr from Transformers Animated reprised his role as Jazz and for Arcee I wanted to see Laura Bailey Plot Autobots are trying to restore there devastated home planet but Decepticons are chasing them and crashed on Earth for One Million years and awakening to become Robots in Disguise.in 1 Season Sam Witwicky an brave teenager who loves challenges decides to walk through the woods until he has seen a broken ship and a metal lady tells him to flee on Season 2 the group and E.D.F. are facing T.R.F. new Decepticons Autobots Ark Crew is small group of Autobots who stay on Earth. *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) he is fearless,heroic, wise,selfless leader of Autobots he was Orion Pax an naive bot who was under Sentinel Prime's training before Great War now as Optimus Prime he is the new leader of Autobots he wields an plasma pistol and ion axe like Generation 1 counterparts his vehi-mode is Kenworth truck like his live Action movie counterpart *Bumblebee (Will Friendle) is second in-command scout, he was trained in Elite Guard camp his stingers are like his Animated counterpart and he transforms into a Volkswagen Beetle mini car. *Arcee (Laura Bailey) An Autobot Ninja he is kind & humble she is never scared she wields a bowsword like his "Prime" counterpart she transforms into 2018 Pink Mazda MX-5 Miata Convertible Roadster *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) was iacon's best medics he is still crabby doctor who thinks rather than fights for simple reasons he is Lockdown's rival for long time his vehi-mode is Toyota HiAce ambulance *Jazz (Phil LaMarr) is cool,calm,agile Autobot Luitanent of Optimus Prime his equipment is energon grapple,Photon rifle,subsonic emitters like his G1 and Rid counterparts he transforms into Porsche 911 *Dion/Ironhide (Corey Burton as Dion/Keith Szarabajka as Ironhide) is gruff war veteran of the Great War he trains Bumblebee to become warrior he was killed as Dion by Megatron and resurrected as Ironhide an bot who can be completely indestructible he transforms into a Ford Ranger 2.5 TDCi XL Double Cab Pickup 4x4 4 door truck which is reminiscent to his live-action movie counterpart *Wheeljack (James Horan) Autobot engineer from Science Corps who speaks with Scottish accent he enjoys of Decepticons failures.His invasions always got mect up he is always luck for that.He wields battle mask like Transformers Prime and G1 counterparts his Alt-mode is Ram 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck *Ultra Magnus (Jeff Bennett) is Optimus's key Luitanent he was leader of Elite Guard he studies the team what they are doing he is bot following millatery protocols he transforms into a Blue Nicolas 8x8 truck Additional Autobots *Brown (Bob Joles) a.k.a Master of Combat was head of Wreckers he wields an plasma pistols like R.O.T.F. toyline counterpart,minigun and handgun,grapple like RID (2001) counterparts he transforms into Land Rover off-road jeep. *Dinobots are autobot group who has taken mantel of real Dinosaurs **Grimlock/T-Wrecks (Gregg Berger) is Dinobot thug who serves as a muscle of crew he uses his fists as weapon basic on Khary Payton's portrayal he transforms into a big Black/Yellow/Bronze T.Rex **Slug/Triseraton (Travis Willingham) is second in Command of Dinobots he is mad,intelligent,impulsive Grimlock's brother figure he transforms into a Red/Bronze/Grey triseratops like his Animated,Age of Extinction,Last Knight counterparts **Swoop (Mark Stewart Allan) is bomber jacket bot who calls sky his arena he has soul of poet he transforms into a Pterodactyl like his G1 and Animated counterparts. **Slash (Steve Blum) is loyal to Grimlock and he is honorary,wild berserker hybrid version of Dinobot from Beast Wars he transforms into a Brown/Silver Velociraptor. *Drift (Roger Craig Smith) was bounty hunter Deadlock before Great War he was trained in Cybertron Martial arts he transforms into a Mercedes AMG GT R sports car basic on Last Knight counterpart he wields an plasma pistols,big sword like "IDW comics counterpart" 2 mini swords like "RID (2015),Age of Extinction" counterparts *Omega Supreme (Kevin Michael Richardson) is giant sentinel on Cybertron his robot body is an entire arsenal he has an facegun like his G1 and Animated counterparts and his right-handblaster like his WFC,Animated,G1 counterparts he is bulky,gentle,supremely loyal soldier.His vehicle mode is a Autobot's ship Ark. *Sentinel Prime (Townsend Coleman) was leader of Autobots before Optimus he was killed by Megatron (blasted in right arm and shoot in face) Decepticons *Nemesis Crew *Megatron/Galvatron (Frank Welker) is ruthless and intelligent brother in arms of Optimus Prime and leader of the Decepticons who transforms into M-24 assault helicopter with same Transformers Animated counterpart. **Galvatron (Corey Burton) was created by T.R.F. to destroy the Autobots but Megatron's spark possesses that prototype he transforms into a Cybertronian jet *Starscream (Steven Blum) is disloyal,arrogant,vain,traitorous second in Command to Megatron and he knows that.he wields rocket rifles like his Prime counterpart.His vehi-mode is USAF McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle jet like G1 counterpart. *Thundercracker (Wally Wingert) con who thinks skyes as his arena Thundercracker is an bot with big guns,huge ego,thunderwhip & transforms into a USAF McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle *Skywarp (Tom Kenny) is loyal soldier who never ask for Megatron's actions his ability is teleport from different locations & he transforms into USAF McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. As well his weapons are to handguns like his G1 counterpart. *Lugnut (Kevin Grevioux) is a hollow head, hot, resolute who clams his loyalty to Megatron sometimes that becames annoying for other decepticons and Megatron itself he wields P.O.K.E. like his Animated counterpart and mace like Reveal of Shield,Animated counterparts & transforms into a Superfortress fighter plane. *Shockwave (Corey Burton) as Third in Command of Decepticons he wields flashing eye like his G1 counterpart he is cold,intelligent,snaking around scientist Megatron want him to guard Cybertron *Soundwave (Peter Jessop) is Fourth in Command to Megatron and he knows that he is tactical,silent,intelligent and commando and communications officer he have trio of Mini-Cons & wields a minigun like his G1 counterpart his alt-mode is Oskhosh 8x8 tactical vehicle **Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka) as Soundwave's Luitanent he is snarky,scrappy,dangerous mini-con eagle his like vulture his design is basic D.O.T.M. counterpart **Rumble (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) is Mini-Con who enjoys crushing stuff he is basic on Frank Welker's portal he transforms into a data disc. **Frenzy (Steve Blum) is Rumble's brother he crush more than his brother *Blackaracknia (Cree Summer) is Sam's saviour from Ep.8 Factories and insecticon queen he transforms into a Black Window spider like his Animated counterpart Additional Decepticons *Lockdown (Lance Henriksen) is bounty hunter who is Ratchet's rival & transforms into Lamborghini Gallardo sports car.He wields sniper gun like his Age of Extinction counterpart *Nemesis Prime (Peter Waller) is mindless Optimus Prime clone created by TRF later Blackaracknia combines Sam Witwicky's brain with his body he transforms into a Mercedes-Benz Actros semi-truck.It was killed by Grimlock and Sam using 1 of Wheeljack's grenades Humans *Sam Witwicky (Josh Keaton/Peter Waller as Nemesis Prime) he fearless adventurer he is 18th years old who listening music and his father is head of the Detroit police department he wields an plasma pistol & brings a light green blouse and sports sneakers.in Ep.9 Factories Blackaracknia make him mindless Optimus Prime clone Nemesis Prime who transforms into a Mercedes-Benz semi-truck *Chief Sparkplug ,,Irving" Witwicky (Maurice LaMarche) he is head of the Detroit police department and he is Sam's father and best on his job. *Verity Carlo (Kari Winghren) is Sam's girlfriend and she is smart,slang,friendly girl she thinks the Autobots are totally incredible E.D.F. (Earth Defense Force) *Genaral Morshower (Jeff Bennett) a brilliant USA army mastermind *Colenel Marissa Faireborn (Grey DeLisle) is Air force 1 commanding officer she is under the command of Morshower **Huxley Prescott (Jeff Bennett) an former news reporter who tries to warn the Autobots he is assistant of Colonel Faireborn *Mitch (Khary Payton) is commando of squad he plays on works he wields an plasma pistol he is Morshower tactical adviser. T.R.F. *Santos (Santiago Gabrela) * * * Seasons **Episodes *1.Arriving Parts 1,2,3 **Part 1.Autobots are trying to restore there devastated home planet but Decepticons are chasing them and crashed on Earth for One Million years and awakening to become Robots in Disguise.One 18th years old teenager until he saw a broken Ark and Arcee told him to flee. **Part 2.Autobots has been awoken,but Witwicky family promise to keep autobot's secret **Part 3. *4.Infiltration *5.Trust issues *6.Willd hunters *7.Prowler *8.Space Bridge in woods Part 1. *9.Space Bridge in woods Part 2. *10.Factories. Blackaracknia uses rest of Nemesis Prime's body to save Sam Witwicky *11.Defense *12. *13 *14. *15.